


The Rich Bitch And The Thug

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rich Ian, Thug Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Silly prompt idea, haha millionaire Ian walking down the streets of south side meets mickey ( who was going to mug him , but changed his mind after seeing how cute and sweet Ian is lmao). I could see Ian politely asking for directions & making small talk / hitting on him, while Mickey is like "dont go flashing ur fancy watch around firecrotch, someone like me might try to take it. Wouldn't want to c ur not-so "raggedy" ann ass kicked over a bvlgari watch, might need me to walk with ya"





	

Mickey leans in against the tall building, hidden by the shadow it casts in contrast to the bright street lights. His eyes scroll slowly from pedestrian to pedestrian, looking for his next mark. He sees a older man, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. ‘That’s the one’, Mickey thinks. He pushes himself off the wall to stalk toward the man, only to be stop by a tap on the shoulder.

Mickey whips around is met by the sight of a young guy, no older than Mickey himself, in black pants and a dark green button-up.

“Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?” The man asks with an apologetic smile.

Mickey laughs, right in the guy's face. “You make a habit of asking questionable looking dudes for directions while wearing a gold watch?” Mickey asks, pointing at the diamond encrusted watch on the man’s wrist.

“Well you were sizing up that old guy across the street so clearly you aren’t looking for much of a fight right now.” The guy quips back. “I’m Ian, by the way.”

Mickey looks Ian up and down, searching for some sort of tell to explain why this rich bitch knew what Mickey was scheming.

“Know-it-all, huh?” Mickey asks.

“Nah, just grew up in a shitty neighborhood. Not as much of a thug as you are though.” Ian teases.

Mickey face betrays him by smiling, but he covers it up quickly. “Just tell me where the fuck you need to go so we can both move on with our lives.” Mickey grunts.

“Right. Okay.” Ian nods, checking his phone for the address Debbie texted him. “I’m meeting my sister to see a play at Studio 54."

Mickey rolls his eyes. “We’re on 54th Street. Literally just keep walking straight and you’ll get there."

Ian blushes.

“Also, doesn’t that fancy phone have a fucking GPS?” Mickey asks.

Ian blushes harder, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well-. I, uh-.” Ian sighs. “I stopped cause I saw you here and I thought you were cute, okay?” He finally forces out.

Mickey snorts, shaking his head at this guy. “Didn’t you say you grew up in a shitty neighborhood? Why would you hit on a guy in this part of town? Just asking to get your ass kicked.” Mickey mumbles.

Ian smirks, confidence back suddenly. “You saying you’re gonna kick my ass?"

Mickey grins, looking up at Ian through his dark lashes. “Lucky for you, I just happen to be in need of a good fuck.” Mickey says bluntly. “You okay to ditch your sister?"

Ian’s eyes go wide before he regains his composure. “Fuck yes.” He breathes, following Mickey into the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short drabble, but I still think it's cute. 
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
